


[Cover Art] The Crown of the Summer Court

by justaddgigi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: Cover art for The Crown of the Summer Court. The author has blanket permission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Crown of the Summer Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/40561) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> So took down my original portfolio site, but I have this new site where I'm slowly uploading my art to it. You can find it [here.](http://fannishfollies.gigikiersten.com/) And you can still follow me on [tumblr.](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/0NPG9cN.jpg%22)


End file.
